


Destined for Greatness

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: No Crap up in Here [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal from friends and family friends, Character Death, Differnt School than Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Fpreg, Independent/Powerful/Evil/Sub/creature/Harry Potter, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pureblood/Cunning/Harry Potter, Snape Bashing, Soul Splitting, Soul merging, Weasleh/Granger/Dumbledore/Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets two letters instead of the standard Hogwarts Letter. Dumbledore prides himself on his not so ingenious plans and its his downfall. Mr Harry Potter is a no nonsense kinda guy. Its no surprise that he is destined for greatness. There were be lots of changes in the Wizarding World when Harry Potters deems it ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No more Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the story that will ever have the longest chapters from me, I do not know why. There will be Magic up in here. Please Comment, Kudos and Bookmark. Even am not too lazy to do it. :)

Its quite funny how just one little thing can change the outcome of a string of **'Unfortunate Events',** It's also quite funny how fast everyone is quick to judge you from what they hear from other people than what they observe for themselves.

A five year old Harry Potter lay upon his cot in the cupboard under the stairs;he couldn't help but think that he wasn't suppose to grow up in such pitiful conditions. Calls i over thinking, but unlike most five year olds who have a warm bed to curl up on, who were in an Orphanage, Who had the love of one or both parents and who are not yet intelligent enough to understand the world around them, Harry James Potter is nothing of the sort. Yes, he may be young, he may not be able to make a difference and he made not have access to the required knowledge but do not take him for a fool.

He knew that there was more to his parents’ death than simply dying in a car crash, more than the Dursleys' taking him in when they don't even want him and more to the word freak than what meets the eye. Call him nosey, Observant or even annoying, but one thing he would not accept being called is a fool or even idiot because he was nothing of the sort. He liked to think of himself as smart for his age.

That one time he heard Vernon and Petunia, whom he vehemently refuse to call his aunt and uncle talking about some fool named Bumbly-whatever and his Freakish world of Magic mumbo-jumbo, he became alert and made the connection quickly when they also mentioned his Freakish parents getting their dues. The was when he realized that maybe his Mum and Dad didn't die in a car crash as those disgusting Dursleys' first said. Of course they didn't catch him spying, after all, he was supposed to be locked in his Cupboard, sleeping like the unwanted nuisance they thought he was.

Another clue which lead him to believe that his parents were not a bunch of good-for-nothing drunks was the fact that the idiot Vernon said that if they weren't Freaks then they wouldn't have gotten themselves killed had really solidified his thoughts. Did those fools think that they were living in one of those movies where the bad guys seem to always let the good guy hear stuff that he wasn't suppose to? Fools, the bunch of them, it will most definitely be their downfall.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself; He would find out what this Magic mumbo-jumbo that Vernon was talking about is, even if its the last thing he did.

**7 year old Harry**

He did it! He finally found out what the Whale and Horse were talking about. Magic, he was some sort of Witch or Wizard-whatever and so were his parents. It was really easy to get Vernon and Petunia to talk, all he had to do was get them drunk, like really really drunk. It was really easy to do, if he do say so himself. He did cook for the bastards after all, hell, he could have even killed them, but even people like the Dursleys' had their use. Thanks to a boy named Jake, his vocabulary contained some rather interesting words.

It had finally clicked in his mind then when he realized the reason for the strange things happening around him, things of which he didn't want to go into, he doesn't dwell in the past, thank you very much.

Not so surprising, he didn't feel anything when he found out how his parents died, he didn't know them and it was their fault that they died, I mean what on earth did they expect when they partaked in a Bloody War, literally. As far as he was concerned, -which he was not, the Dursleys' also knew that it was a matter of time before they died, not many people are lucky to survive that long in a War. He was surprised that the Dursleys' knew so much, but he would blame it on the FACT that they were paid to do the things they were doing to him, by his own money no Less.

The nerve of that crazy old coot, Vernon's words not his, although he didn't much care who heard. Life was about to become alot more interesting in the Dursley Household if the purpling of Vernon's face which was any indication. He couldn't stop the smirk he sent him at the little display of Magic he just used on Dudley.

It was about to get interesting up in the Dursley Household and he thought of this with a smirk on his face.

**10 year old Harry**

Patience. Harry was not really surprised that he was a patient young man, after all, good things come to those who wait. That lesson was learnt easily by Harry rather than hard. Finding out about him being a Wizard was absolutely the best thing that had ever happened to him. The Dursleys' had tried to take him to an Orphanage, but after Dudley's arm got **'Miraculously broken,'** they didn't even let the idea cross their little minds again.

It was fun being able to control others. Even though Vernon looked like he wanted to kill him and Petunia looked like she wanted to strangle him, they rather liked living as opposed to being 6 feet under.

"Its quite funny seeing you waste of space Muggles carrying your weight around here. That last bit applies to you Vernon and your beach ball of a son," Harry mused with a smirk, he loved watching the Dursleys' lose their composure yet being unable to do anything about it.

I guess he forgot to tell you that he went to Diagon Alley where he found out all sorts of things about the Magical world, but, he didn't buy anything, sometimes, it was informative to ask around but dangerous most times. He had ran into a man named Tom, who was a barkeeper at The Leaky Cauldron who had informed him of everything that he needed to know. He didn't need to tell the man his name after all.

He explored the Alley a bit after that, but then came back to Number 4. He didn't have the necessary equipment yet.

He was after all a patient guy and he could wait one more year. Although, he wasn't too sure about going to Hogwarts, by the way Tom was talking, It sounded pretty biased and restricted. He wanted to be the best and he couldn't do that with the restrictive course that Hogwarts offered. He had to find out if there were other schools that were better than Hogwarts.

After all, he deserved nothing but the best. Call it arrogance if you want. To him, it was what he deserved after living with disgusting Muggles like the Dursleys. 

**11 year old Harry ******

Well this was unexpected, yes, it certainly is. In both of his hands were two letters, one from Hogwarts, obviously and another from a school called Sudoku Academy which was burnt around the edges. He had to snort at that, but he believed that it was named like that because the game Sudoku was very difficult and challenged the person to develop tactics and think harder than they would have with crossword puzzles. Give him a game like Chess or whatever and he would wipe the floor with whoever thought they could actually defeat him, but then give him a game like Sudoku and he was not embarrassed to say that it would have him stuck for days to come. 

It also made him feel better when he realized that Muggles like those from Privet Drive would also find it hard to even complete one row in the game as Harry doubted that they could differentiate Your from You're. 

Filing away his thoughts for later assessment, he opened the Hogwarts letter and snorted. If it wasn't for the fact that he had went to Diagon Alley then he would be lost. He grew up in the Muggle World for crying out loud and all he read was that he was accepted at Hogwarts and collect his supplies in Diagon Alley of which he would not have even heard of if it wasn't unwillingly disclosed by 'dear' aunty Pet, bless her heart. 

Tossing the letter to the side, he opened the one from Sudoku Academy and read Its contents, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in astonishment. 

******Dear Mr. Potter,** ** **

******My name is Lord Hadrian Altair Gaunt and I am the current Headmaster at Sudoku Academy, the name of which I am positive that you are familiar with. I have come to the conclusion that your current residence may be in the Muggle World. If the Wizarding population think for themselves, then they would realize that if you cannot be found in the Magical World then you are obviously in its counterpart, the Muggle World.** ** **

******I realize that an explanation is at hand so therefore, let me not waste anymore time. At Sudoku Academy the use of Wands, which are used by Wizards and Witches to cast spells by use of incantations, are NOT allowed. We cast spells by use of the mind and Focus Stones, which are used to channel Magic from the core in order to perform spells, these stones are embedded into the palms of both hands in order to perform Magic. At Sudoku Academy,they are our version of Wands without the prohibition. Unlike the Wands, these stones do not have the Tracer Spell upon it which would alert the Ministry of Magic, which is a form of Court used by the Muggles, about the use of Magic outside of School.** ** **

******On the other hand, the stones will not allow any Wizard or Witch to cast spells outside out school unless said person is in danger of which it can be used. The Stone will always know you are in danger just by accessing your brain. Think of it as another important part of your body, Mr. Potter.** ** **

******Next, our Curriculum is restriction free than those of Hogwarts or even Beauxbatons. Unlike those two School which stick to a Light based Curriculum, Sudoku offers the use of Light, Grey and Dark Magic to its Students. We do not allow unnecessary restrictions upon the subjects taught at our school. The least number of subject that is required is 15, no less than that, and the most is 20. If you choose to do 20 subjects then a Programmed Time Turner is offered to the student which allows them to go back one hour in Time to take classes which have intersected with one another.** ** **

******Below, I will list all the Subjects taught at Sudoku Academy long with an explanation.** ** **

******Light Magic- Magic used by those who limit themselves of only using Light oriented Spells which leaves the Magical core an extremely bright white color which may darken by Time if the user's intent are not as innocent as they may want other people to believe.** ** **

******Grey Magic- Magic used by those who wish to dabble in both Light and Dark Magic. Grey Magic leaves the Magical Core a distinguishable Grey Color which may or can lean towards either Light or Dark depending if the user wishes to change their mind on what type of Magic they would most comfortably be using.** ** **

******Dark Magic- Magic used by those who wish to limit themselves to a darker spell based affinity. Users who use Dark Magic will find themselves feeling great pain if they use Light spells, it can only be used if their intentions are less than innocent. A person's Magical core will be pitch Black in color and will stay that way until said person wishes to study in Grey Magic as Light Magic will no longer be an option for them.** ** **

******Future Magic- This is Magic that will ONLY be taught to those born as a Seer and then said person will be tested by a Master Seer to validate one's claims of being a Seer. If it is found out that you have lied, then your social standing in the school will deteriorate and therefore the chance at being taught advanced spells is limited.** ** **

******Ancient Runes- This subject allows the user to embed markings upon an object which can or may affect the use of the object later on. For example, if you decide to cast Runes upon a dagger which has Non-Magical properties then that dagger can then possess attributes of which the type of Runes embedded will allow.** ** **

******Spell Crafting- This is taught to those who wish to invent their own spells by use of Arithmacy which should only be used under the glare of a full moon because of the delicate properties of which type of spell, its duration and effects etc. This subject will only be taught to those who are determined.** ** **

******Arithmacy- This is a form of Muggle Mathematics which can enable a person to create spells and its properties so that the user may not make a mistake which can physically affect them.** ** **

******Wand Crafting- This is a very delicate craft. Although we do not condone the use of Wands, a large majority of Magicals depend on it and therefore this craft is highly sought after. This craft is delicate because you have to be able to recognize which ingredient is compatible with which so as to not have your final creation be volatile.** ** **

******Parselmagic- Although people believe that Parseltongues are basically extinct, Sudoku Academy proves otherwise, Parseltongues are people with the ability to communicate with serpentine like creatures, i.e, Snakes, Dragons etc. Parselmagic can only be used and cast by Parseltongues and unlike Magic done by Wand or Focus Stones, This type of Magic is much more powerful which means its results are even more likely to do of which was desired.** ** **

******Shadow Walking- This is basically a form of Magical Transportation using the shadows all around us, i.e. You are at the left side of a room and wish to go to the right which harbors objects which have shadows, all you do is connect your Magic to the shadow and basically intermingle with it, therefore your physical body will move along with your Magic towards the Shadow.** ** **

******Mind Arts- This subject is required by all students to partake in, Legilimency is basically the Art of guarding one's mind from intrusion and also invade another's mind. Occlumency is the guarding of one's mind while Legilimency is the invasion of one's mind. Learning Mind Arts will make it harder for enemies to infiltrate one's mind to plant false memories or create fake memories and even remove one's memories.** ** **

******Care of Magical Creatures- This subject is about identifying Magical Creatures and its effects towards Humans, this class helps you to understand a Creature's danger altitude and it also helps that with humanoid creatures, so as to not disrespect them.** ** **

******Astral projection- Where your physical body is separated from your spiritual body so that you may travel from place to place without restriction, one drawback of this technique is where your Physical Body will reside as if it is killed then you may be in your spiritual body unless you find a suitable host to inhabit.** ** **

******Warding- Potecting an object or person from being easily found or tampered with. It can protect homes against fires, attacks etc. Warders are possibly the most asked for people. Warding things makes them impenetrable from outside forces and many Wizarding Families use Wards to protect their homes and family Heirlooms.** ** **

******Physical Education- This subject is required by all students to partake in, it is basically keeping your body fit so you won't get tired easily when in a duel because most time, lack of Physical Exercise may cause death. All students are required to have a toned Physique so that their learning is not limited as Most Professors do not accept unfit students in most classes.** ** **

******Healing Magic- All Students are required to take Healing course in school as the school's MediWizard will more likely than most deny you entrance. Students need to be able to heal themselves and if you are badly hurt then the MediWizard will heal you but for other injuries you are required to do yourself as help from other students is not permitted.** ** **

******Herbology- This subject is also required for all students to partake in as this is a subset under Healing Magic. For most injuries, Magical or Non-Magical plants are needed and this is where Herbology is needed. In most cases a person might stumble upon an extremely rare plant or a dangerous plant and they could either remove the plant wrongly which makes the plant useless to use or may end up dead. Herbology is needed to help you properly identify plants and their properties for further use.** ** **

******Potions- Without ingredients there is no potion, Without Herbology there are no plants and this is the reason why Potions and Herbology are so closely tied together because while Potions need Herbology to be able to work, Herbology is free and has no restrictions. Potions are used are Weapons or Medical Treatment.** ** **

******Musical Magic- The use of Musical Instruments to cast Magic, although it has its disadvantages, When choosing which instruments is more in tune with you, it may be something large like a piano which is too big and heavy to put into battle therefore the person has to choose an alternative instrument which will not work as well as the piano or they could find a Music Master to craft them an instrument which would be better than the piano but as it is, Music Masters are hard to come by and those of which you may know often rejects the person's request.** ** **

******Art Magic- The user is equipped with a Magical Drawing Pad and they focus their Magic towards the tip of their finger to use as a paint brush and they can sketch anything, i.e a Dragon,the user can sketch an item and sign their initials at the bottom of the page and their creation comes to life and becomes a living being, if the user wishes, they can add special talents to their creation, i.e, a power ball, even if their creation would not normal have these attributes, they would still be able to use them but a minor disadvantage is that the special talents can only be added by someone who is powerful, Magic wise.** ** **

******Elemental Magic- This is where the user is able to control Earth, Water, Air and Fire Magic, although, a person may not be able to use all four powers unless they would become very strong in the future, if someone is able to control all then they are known as Elemental Mages and have a high standing is society, if the user can only use one affinity, then they will be known as that affinity’s Mage e.g Fire Mage. It is an honor to be able to control all four.** ** **

******Battle Magic- Fighting using Magic intended to harm. This is said to be the best form of fighting Magic as it eliminates the weakness of long range attacks as It can do both long and short range attacks. Sudoku advises students to take this course but it is not required.** ** **

******Vocal Magic- The use of your voice to cast Magic, whether be it over Broadcasts etc, it will always work, you may be in a different country and send a video to someone in another country with you performing Vocal Magic and it will still be effective.** ** **

******Necromancy- This subject is purely Grey, yes I know you may think it as Dark Magic but over the years, Its been forgotten that Necromancy can be used to bring back loved ones and raise Un-dead armies and because of those, it was labelled as the Grey Arts as It could be used as Good. Unlike Mages, Necromancers are Highly Sort after and are practically Treasured. Necromancers have a Higher Social Standing than Elementals because they lose more than gain when becoming a Necromancer. To even be a Necromancer today shows how powerful you are to pass its Test.** ** **

******Metamorphogus- Changing one's physical appearance to match one's need at will. It has since been wrongly assumed that this ability is only inherited and we here at Sudoku Academy can prove that theory wrong. Of course British Wizards and Witches may think of it has hereditary, but as I said before, they are barely Above Average in power to begin with so they have no hope of even succeeding in this subject. The only British Wizard to ever unlock this talent is Lord Voldemort which for example is his Serpentine features and Very Tall stature. Everyone at Sudoku Academy are Metamorphogus' and because of this, we all use alternative appearances. No one ever stays the way they came in First year. By Second year, you should have already Mastered this skill and it is Required of you to change your appearance and keep it for the rest of your Education.** ** **

******Note that Students graduate from Sudoku Academy at Age Twenty-One.** ** **

******I ask that you may consider my offer Mr. Potter as this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I normally do not accept British Wizards as they are too weak minded and are barely above average in power but I have a feeling that you on the other hand is a different case.** ** **

******If you accept this offer then loudly say the words 'Puzzle Accepted' and I will personally appear before you to help you with your supplies and explain to you stuff that you should have already known and to answer your questions.** ** **

******Yours Cordially,** ** **

******Lord Hadrian Altair Gaunt.** ** **

Harry had to whistle at the contents of the letter and then let out a soft snort. 

"This choice isn't even that hard, obviously I will go to Sudoku. Nothing but the best for me." 

He chuckled then said the words required and before him stood a tall imposing figure looking down at him with a warm smile on his face. 

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," He murmured. 


	2. Applaud for the Muggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore gets whats coming to him and Harry leaves. Kelly enters and so does Sudoku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you may notice the two Flashbacks and may be confused as to why I put them there, But Kelly Gaunt needed to come into the Story quickly cause he's also part of the Main Character though slightly less than Hadrian but needed all the same. I would have written longer but I wanted to see the reaction of you guys. Please Please Review and Favorite and Follow. It would mean so much to be to see people interested in my amateur story

Harry stared at the Tall imposing figure who returned his stare before he offered his hand to him. "Hello Mr. Potter, My name is Lord Hadrian Altair Gaunt and I am the Headmaster of Sudoku Academy, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Harry looked at him in suspicion before shrugging and accepting the man's hand which he used as leverage to pull himself up.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gaunt," He said politely. What did you expect? The man excluded far more power than Harry was able and you expect him to be disrespectful? Add that to the FACT that he was Headmaster of an elite school and his mind practically screamed at him to not be disrespectful. He had a feeling that it wouldn't work in his favor and one thing he wasn't and that was an idiot.

The man smiled at him. "You may call me Hadrian, Mr. Potter. I am sure that by the end of this day, some interesting things will be revealed, so I believe it best to get friendly now."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the mind and his brain instantly made a connection between himself and the man and his eyes sparkled before he replied, "Well then, Hadrian, I ask that you call me Harry as well." A smirk quickly adorned his features which was also returned by the man.

"Very well, Harry. I assume that you may be living with your Non-Magical Guardians, therefore I believe that I may have to have a word with them," Hadrian announced.

"I doubt you would need their permission, but be my guest," he drawled before indicating for the man to follow him outside and into the backyard.

While Harry was leading him towards his Muggle Guardians, Hadrian was observing him.

The boy was on the thin side but not dangerously so and his hair resembled a bird's nest and he mentally grimaced, there would be lots of work done for this boy when, not if he had his way. The glasses would also be gone along with the rags he was wearing and last but not least, all those restrictions of his Magic would also be gone.

Hadrian mentally rolled his eyes, did Dumbledore really think that everyone could have Purely Light Magic? He was a fool along with those other British idiots. Britain was filled with too much Bigots and restrictions, it was a wonder that they were able to produce Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Add to the fact that they still believed in those blasted Prophecies, didn't the idiots realize that if they were to talk to a real Seer then they would reveal that prophecies are only born through manipulation. The only thing that comes close to that are Future premonitions.

He really needed to get this boy out of this dump of a place. No self-respecting Wizard would leave a Magical child with Muggles, it was entirely absurd and he didn't have time to uncover Dumbledore's machinations, instead, he was going undo every last one of them when him and Harry leave the country.

It was no use going to their disgusting bank with those creatures. While he was not prejudice against Magical Creatures, those British Goblins would simply beg for him to kill them if he ever walked into their Bank. Whatever inheritances that Harry may have will come straight to him where they are going, no need to go to that Bank with those cowardly creatures.

"Hadrian?"

Harry's voice brought him out of his thinking and he raised an eyebrow in question and he noticed that they were in a garden already.

"We're here. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley are right over there."

The boy pointed towards an Oak tree where a table and chairs was set up and was filled with two rather large males and a very thin woman with a long neck.

"Muggles sure are getting uglier every day," he thought.

He nodded towards Harry who smirked before walking away. He then looked over where the Muggles who had still not see him were and began walking towards them, as he got closer, he noticed that a large boy had his face in an entire pie while his parents looked on and smiled at him and making some compliments to him and his lips curled in disgust.

Standing behind the fat man, he cleared his throat and gained their attention instantly. The large boy looked up at him, his face covered in pie and squeaked. The woman looked at him then looked around as if waiting for cameras to pop up and take pictures while the fat man turned around in confusion before his face gained an interesting purple color.

"You're one of those other freaks aren't you? Just like that boy. What do you want? I don't want any of you freaks around us normal people," Vernon said tightly, hands clenched into fists and teeth grinding together harshly to stop himself from shouting.

Hadrian simply raised an eyebrow before replying, "My name is Lord Hadrian Altair Gaunt and I am the Headmaster of Sudoku Academy. I have come to collect one Harry James Potter from your place of residence. I would appreciate it if you would let me go about my task or I will be forced to eliminate you and you should realize that those British Wizards would not know of your little accident unless I want them to so I suggest you thread carefully when speaking to me. Do not observe my person for those foolish Wands the British and French seem to like so much. You should also know that I am much more vicious and Powerful than Albus Dumbledore. If you wish to report my appearance here then so be it but I advise you to speak to me respectfully as I am your better or your family will become the missing link."

With every word he spoke, Vernon's face grew purple before it lost all color when he mentioned that he was much more powerful than Dumbledore. He had to scoff of the thought of Dumbledore. That old man wasn't even as powerful as a Second year Sudoku Student much less him. The idea in itself was entirely absurd.

"Well, Lord Gaunt. My name is Vernon Dursley and this is my beautiful wife Petunia and our little tyke Dudley," Vernon spoke angrily.

Hadrian sneered at his forced respectfulness and inwardly rolled his eyes. "Although it is most certainly not a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dursley. Now that I have told you of my business here, I will be taking Mr. Potter with me and you will not see him again unless he wants to kill you when he finishes school because I should warn you early, all students who enter and graduate from Sudoku Academy will adapt a very large hate against all Non-Magical Entities and you Muggles are at the top of the food chain. You may be all to destroy Hogwarts with your bombs and missiles but try that on Sudoku then you would all be wiped out, every last one of you and I should tell you that we would have fun doing it," he hissed, a dangerous glint in his eyes which immediately cowed the Dursley family.

Vernon shakily nodded before replying, "Go on then. Take the boy and leave."

Hadrian smirked then turned around only to see Harry looking at him in respect and hunger.

"You're sure are cool when you're basically threatening people. I like that. Let's blow this Popsicle stand, I don't have anything here at all," Harry said with a shrug.

"Mr. Dursley. If Dumbledore comes here looking for Harry, simply tell him that Lord Hadrian had already taken him away. Good day then," he said while looking at Vernon who nodded quickly.

"Simply take hold of my hand Harry," Hadrian instructed.

Harry looked at him in suspicion but took his hand all the same. If he had wanted to kill him then he could've done so all long since he was more Harry himself.

Before he knew it, they moved in some sort of black mist and suddenly they were standing in front a creaky old house which was practically crawling in vines and had so many broken windows and boards that Harry thought that it was ready to break down at any moment.

"I would like to welcome you to Sudoku's Central Market, you could say that it is a much better version of Diagon Alley but with less restrictions. All Magicks are used here, for example, Light, Dark, Grey and more and there are no restrictions. Though, I should warn you that duels happen a lot as the only way to legally kill someone here is to challenge them to a duel which they can either accept or deny of their own free will," Hadrian explained while pointing to the shack.

Harry didn't even question the man when he said that the old shack was an entire market because, well…Magic, duh. If Magic can make people cast spells and stuff then it sure as hell can hide an entire Alley; He wasn't stupid, he could also see the powerful Magic surrounding the place, so he wasn't about to question Hadrian about it like some ignorant idiot. He had already seen Magic being performed at Diagon Alley and he wasn't about to act like normal Eleven year olds by asking stupid questions to stupid stuff that they should have already known or realize.

He looked at Hadrian at the corner of his eye and he could see the smile on the man's face and he blushed slightly before squeaking softly when he heard Hadrian chuckle before fondly ruffling his hair.

"Now that I realize you won't ask those unnecessary and annoying questions, let's get moving," Hadrian said before taking his hand in his and leading him towards the shack.

Harry smirked before allowing himself to be pulled alongside Hadrian who by now had his hand upon the door of the shack ready to push it open.

"When we enter this Alley, don't hide behind any sort of masks, if you do that, then people won't help you if you do. No matter how powerful you are, never behave as if you're above anyone here or else they will get rid of you. What you may not know is that Sudoku is also the largest Magical Community Worldwide and we pride ourselves on never having a Dark Lord in history and everyone will make sure that it doesn't happen, so if I were you, I would not be disrespectful and people will treat you as you want to be treated. Even I follow this rules and in response, people respect me and I wish to keep it that way, okay?" Hadrian asked seriously.

Harry bit his lip and nodded before answering, "I understand, Hadrian."

Hadrian smiled before pushing open the door to the shack. What did you expect? Some sort of powerful Magical Display? Well sorry to burst your excitement bubble but not everything requires a large display of Magic just to introduce something new.

He held Harry's hand tightly and lead him into the room where Magic immediately washed over them and softly caressing their minds. What people don't realize is that the reason why Sudoku remains in peace so much is because once you enter this shack, all your motives are laid out so that the room could inspect if you're a threat to everyone or not. No matter how much you try to hide it, it will still be uncovered.

Hadrian smiled when the room accepted Harry and allowed him to see the Exit door straight ahead.

That's another thing about the room that he loved. If the person was trustworthy then the room would allow the other person who frequented or is also trustworthy to see if the person can see the door because if you're not trustworthy then the person would also see but the untrustworthy person would lose their Magic and be banished with a memory charm in place so that they wouldn't remember anything at all about Magic.

Looking at Harry softly, he picked up speed and practically ran towards the exit with Harry right behind him, ready to open the door to a New Life.

* * *

**Hogwarts Castle, Dumbledore's office**

Albus Dumbledore sat on his chair behind his desk thinking about Harry Potter who he had left with the Dursley family. He knew about their hatred to all things Magic and whatnot but he chose to ignore that in favor of someone not Magical taking care of Harry. The boy didn't need to get drowned in all the fame and live a lavish life. He need to be able to do things himself and to put people's needs before his own.

Oh Dumbledore knew that the war wouldn't end without the death of both Harry and Tom and people would be in danger if Harry was independent and put his needs before others. The boy needed to be broken and selfless and what better way for that to happen without the Dursleys' help.

He was paying the Dursleys' using Harry's own money from the vault he was given as the boy's Magical Guardian and he would make sure that the boy remained oblivious of them.

Yes, he realized that manipulating someone's life isn't good but what is one person's life to an entire Wizarding Community? Nothing, that's right, nothing at all. He was sure that if anyone was in his position, then they would do the same thing.

Of course Dumbledore didn't really realize how right he was about that statement. British Wizards and Witches are absolute cowards and wouldn't be guilty about killing a young boy to gain what they want.

Right now, he was about to ask Hagrid to go and collect Harry and to filter a couple stuff and make sure the boy didn't end up in Slytherin House. They would corrupt the boy if they he ever went there. He had just finished a meeting with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of which would be paid to be Harry's friends. The three would get on well enough with their different but compatible personalities.

I mean why wouldn't it work out? Harry, a Half-Blood, Ronald, a Pureblood and Hermione, a Mud-Muggle-born. The three of them would get on well enough.

As he was about to call Hagrid, an alarm went off in his office and he jumped to his feet to see which one it was. His face lost all color when he realized that it was the trinket that told him that Harry and left the country. He was not a fool to put a charm on the boy to tell him whenever the boy left the house, then the alarm would be sounding quite a lot.

Gathering his wand off his desk, he apparitied inside Number four and summoned the Dursleys' to him when he didn't see them.

"Mr. Dursley, would you mind telling me where young Mr. Potter is?" He asked jovially, a kind smile on his face.

Vernon glared at him before a smirk came over his face and Dumbledore had the feeling that he wasn't about to like whatever the large man had to say.

"A man by the name of Lord Hadrian collected him and told me to tell you that the boy would not be going to Hogwarts. If I were you old man, I'd leave that man alone, he is much more powerful then you'll ever be and I've had enough of his presence for one day, so please leave my home before I make you leave," Vernon growled, his fists balling slightly.

Dumbledore sputtered before replying, "Do not talk to me like that, Mr. Dursley. I would make you remember just who is in charge her."

With that said, he was about to raise his wand when someone collided with his arm causing him to hiss in pain and drop the wand. He looked up to see Vernon with a baseball bat in his hand which slammed into his head as soon as he looked up and slammed him to the floor next to his wand.

He watched as the man was about to hit him once more and he grabbed his wand and apparitied out of the house and back to Hogwarts.

He cursed himself for allowing Muggles to get the better of him but when he remembered what the man said, he paled. If Harry was in Lord Hadrian's grasp then he wouldn't see the boy again that was for sure. Sudoku was the most peaceful yet dangerous place ever and if you were to even get in somehow, you would be killed before you could observe anything. He doubted that Harry would be willing to help them anymore. Sudoku was known for the hate of all Muggles and Muggle-borns and even if Lily was a Muggle-born, they would find a way to get rid of that part of Harry and replace with another.

He knew this all because Lord Hadrian himself told him once, a very long time ago. The man told him that someone like himself would barely change even if they went through the procedure. Lord Hadrian is older than him and he doubted he would live if he ever tried to kill the man or challenge him in a duel.

Right now, he had to get to the Hospital Wing as all the bones in his right hand were shattered and his head was bleeding as he knew he would lose consciousness and bleed out soon, so he immediately hurried to the Wing, all thoughts forgotten in his haste.

* * *

**Earlier before Hadrian took Harry**

**Sudoku Academy, Sudoku**

"Are you sure about this, Hadrian?" a male voice asked unsure.

"I am sure, baby. I have never been surer in my entire life than when I married you," Hadrian answered with a sappy smile on his face.

"Oh stop that, Hadrian. You make me blush," the same voice stuttered.

"I love you, Kelly. I really do," Hadrian replied.

The man, Kelly giggled and gave Hadrian a peck on the lips.

"If you're that sure then I guess that you should go then. I'll watch over the school while you're gone."

"This is why we're so perfect for each other, love," Hadrian hissed softly while kissing Kelly's neck.

"Hmm. You better not start with that Hissing, Hadrian. Go do your job then you make have me after," Kelly said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Very well, my love," with that said, Hadrian bowed mockingly at his husband before disappearing.

Kelly giggled at his husband's dramatic disappearance before going to work quickly. It wasn't easy running a school by yourself, that's why both Hadrian and he ran it themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos, Bookmark and leave a comment. It would mean so much to me :)


	3. One word: WOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after Harry and Hadrian enter The Central Market, Harry's life changes in ways that he is very happy about and the Goblins at Gringotts get a surprise of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I was really busy school since am graduating soon,So, please forgive me.

Harry gasped loudly when he glanced around the Central Market, it was as if he was in some Fairy-tale and he was pretty sure that he didn't want it to end yet; He looked over to Hadrian to see him looking down at him with a fond smile on his lips.

"Very beautiful isn't it?" He asked softly.

Harry nodded mutely then gripped Hadrian's hand tighter when a little boy waved at them before running off behind his mother.

"I wish I had a friend," he murmured softly

Hadrian's smile turned sad and he promised that he would try to keep a smile on the boy's face from that day forward.

"Why don't we go to the bank to get your accounts transferred over," He stated to the boy who continued to wallow in his depression.

Harry looked at him in silence for a while before replying, "Yeah, that sounds alright, I guess."

Hadrian sighed softly before he abruptly lifted Harry in his arms causing the boy to let out a squeal of delight and Hadrian smiled once he heard the boy's laughter.

"Hadrian! So not funny," Harry giggled loudly, drawing the attention of many patrons who smiled when they recognized Sudoku's Headmaster and they all waved at Harry who shyly waved back, hiding his blushing face in Hadrian's hair.

"Time for your first adventure, Harry!" Hadrian yelled before he took off towards the bank, patrons moving out of his way to smile and wave at both him and Harry.

"That boy would become a heart-breaker once he's properly fed and taken care of," A kind-looking witch murmured.

"It's so nice of Lord Hadrian to do something this nice for the boy," A tall Wizard stated.

"Yeah... Children deserve tender care and loving," A short and pregnant witch murmured, placing her arm around her stomach.

* * *

Harry giggled when as he was about to try and jump on Hadrian's back, the man turned around and caught him around the torso mid-jump and he was now being spun around while in the man's arms before he placed him back on the ground

"I-I feel so... so... so dizzy, Hadrian," Harry mumbled, holding his protesting stomach.

Hadrian laughed then gave them a condescending pat on the head before he grabbed a hold of his hand and turned them both towards the large midnight blue Mansion of a building which had skillfully carved designs on them which he would later learn were Runes, Large grey marble columns which had the faces many Mythical creatures carved into them of which he later learned were the protectors/guardians of the copious amounts of gold stored in the Bank.

"Welcome to Sudoku's only Bank, Harry," Hadrian dead-panned.

Harry rolled his eyes then glared at the man when he moved suddenly causing him to almost lose his balance.

"I apologize," Hadrian said in amusement.

Harry only huffed but a smile was threatening to overcome his lips so he unsuccessfully tried to hide his face from Hadrian's sight but judging from the upward tilt of the other man's lip, he knew that he had failed drastically.

"Let's just get this over with," He said with a pout on his lips.

Hadrian huffed out a laugh but otherwise remained silent when they began ascending the steps which lead to the Bank.

Harry's eyes practically bugged out of his head when they reached the top only to come face-to-face with very very beautiful women of whom were practically glowing and he looked at Hadrian out of the corner of his eyes.

"They are called, Veela," Hadrian started. "I'll buy you a book which contains all the Magical creatures so that you won't feel left behind, okay?"

Harry nodded in understanding then blushed when one of the Veela's smiled then wink at him.

"You stud you," Hadrian teased, causing him to blush even more.

"Shut up," He muttered.

Hadrian laughed before quickly schooling his expression when he opened the door which lead to the Bank and then they both stepped inside, Hadrian knowing that this visit would alter Harry's future in the years to come while the boy himself was oblivious to the world around him until he attended school.

When they both stepped into the bank, Hadrian let out a gaps of surprise and he practically glued his body to that of Hadrian's when a trio of Vampires, with fangs and all walked past them.

"No need to be so scared Harry, everyone is welcomed here and if they aren't disturbed then they are otherwise harmless," Hadrian quickly reassured.

Harry breathed deeply then nodded his head towards Hadrian in acknowledgement.

"I Understand."

Hadrian smiled at him before grasping his hand in his and began walking towards the Veela teller who was already smiling at their approaching forms.

"Hello Headmaster, young one. How may I be of service to you both today?" The beautiful man asked, his voice so soft and melodious that it instantly calmed Harry.

Harry blushed when the man winked at him.

"You stud you," Hadrian joked, laughing at Harry's blush which now went down to his neck.

"Shut up," He muttered in embarrassment.

"Hello, Myera (My-Ear-Ra). I've come today in lieu of the transference of Harry's account or accounts at the branched bank of Gringotts located in Scotland."

Myera smiled and nodded before he picked up a scroll from underneath his desk and handed it over to Hadrian.

Hadrian took the scroll and gave it to Harry who looked at him in confusion.

"All you have to do is unroll the scroll until it lands at your feet while holding the other side above your head."

Harry frowned but did as the other man said and he gasped the the scroll glowed a deep blue color and it flung itself out of his hand and attached itself to his body; He was about to struggle when Hadrian's voice interrupted.

"Don't fight it, Harry. It'll disrupt the process," He quickly explained.

Harry breathed deeply and nodded as much as he could and he felt the scroll heat up slightly before he began emitting a buzzing noise and then he choked when it practically glued itself to his skin before disappearing in a flash of white.

Myera hummed quietly, attracting the attention of both Harry and Hadrian.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw a transparent scroll in Myera's hand.

"Mr. Potter, it seems that you own about five accounts which include the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin (by conquest) and Gaunt (partially owned due to familial relations)."

Hadrian choked and Harry glanced at him to see the other man trembling before he turned towards him and hugged him tightly before quickly releasing him; He then turned to Myera and said, "I want to know everything."

Myera bit his lip then nodded.

"Familial relations include, Lily and James Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draconis Malfoy,Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black), Andromeda Tonks (nee Black), Regulus Black Severus Snape and Hadrian Gaunt- extended relation (unborn)."

Hadrian's eyes widened while Harry just looked confused.

Myera looked at Hadrian, worry evident in his eyes and Hadrian only shook his head before he looked at Harry.

"I-I'm a dad?"

Myera nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Headmaster."

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly hugged Hadrian.

"Congratulations, Hadrian!"

Hadrian smiled down at Harry before ruffling the boy's hair causing him to scowl up at him; He then turned towards Myera who was smiling at the two of them.

"Anything worrying on that, Myera?"

The man's expression immediately sobered up and he nodded stiffly.

"It seems that Mr. Potter is housing a soul fragment at the age of One and a half years old and it's too ingrained in his Magical core to be removed. It seems that in order to have survived instead Mr. Potter's resisting body, it latched itself onto his core, forcing it to accept its presence, but, there is another way to get rid of it but you would have to contact your husband is he's the most proficient in Soul Magic and also Callie Ursula in advanced Healing. Another disturbance is the Blood ward which is extending down Mr. Potter's core which is prohibiting the surfacing of his gifts/Inheritance while the last is the fact that Mr. Potter is a bearer but... his womb is..." The man stopped and looked down at the scroll and breathed deeply.

Harry bit his lip and clutched Hadrian's hand in his and the man squeezed lightly in comfort.

"Tell us, Myera," He commanded softly.

Myera nodded then looked at Harry before speaking, "Your womb was infected by the Blood Magic placed on your body and is currently unable to house a foetus."

Harry gasped and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes while Hadrian stared Myera in his eyes.

"Is there anything that we can do to change this, Myera?"

The man nodded hesitantly .

"M-Mr. Potter has to have the ward removed first but the only way to get rid of the infection is to drink the... blood of a U-Unicorn..."

Hadrian's eyes widened and his face turned pale; He gripped Harry's hand so tightly that the boy cried out in pain before he abruptly let go and leaned on the counter.

"H-Hadrian? W-What the matter?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"H-Harry... anyone who drinks the blood of a U-Unicorn will usually be cursed and when they do die, their souls would be stuck in purgatory being punished for the rest of their lives"

"I have no hope then," He whispered brokenly.

Myera cleared his throat and they both turned towards him in despair.

"Actually, if you can get the blood willingly then it may work but no one has ever gotten it that way. your chances on getting the blood willing are a measly 2% as the only person documented to luckily obtain some is Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry's eyes brightened in hope but immediately dimmed when he heard what his chances were.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll try as many times as we can with the Unicorns at the school. Don't give up," Hadrian quickly reassured.

Harry smiled slightly then turned back to Myera who smiled at him.

"The other disturbances can be removed by Kellerian Gaunt and Callie Ursula. All you have to do now if to sign here." He pointed at the bottom on the scroll. "After that, the Gringotts back will be notified and your vaults will be emptied in either five separate vaults or one large Vault, your choosing."

Harry nodded in understanding and grabbed the blood red pen from Myera and signed at the bottom of the scroll while glowed a dark green and the pen heated up in his hand and something stabbed into his thumb before the pen disappeared and appeared over the scroll where it dropped some of Harry's blood in a medium sized box next to his signature. The scroll glowed a very dark red before it made a buzzing sound and disappeared in Myera's hands of which said person'a eyes turned a bright purple color for five minutes before a medium sized blue cylinder-like object appeared in his hand with five thin cube like shaped crafted outwards onto it.

Myera's eyes turned back to this normally startling blue color and he handed the object to Hadrian.

"That is your Access block to your Vault, Mr. Potter. I hope you enjoyed your stay at Sudoku's Only Bank affectionately called S.O.B," The man grinned at the Initials before he blew a kiss towards Harry who blushed darkly.

"Come on you stud-miser," Hadrian teased, carefully gripping Harry's eyes and motioned him towards the large archway and grinned when the boy stumbled slightly.

"Don't worry about Myera, Harry. He's in a committed relationship with his Dominant Kalik Ochoa (Oh-Ch-Oh) and they already have Four kids together. Veela tend to like teasing the younger ones just to embarrass... wait a minute!" Hadrian immediately turned towards Harry in bewilderment. "Veela love teasing the younger ones... younger Veelas! That means tha-" He was cut off by Harry who continued. "That I'm a Veela."

Hadrian nodded in excitement and picked Harry up and spun him around.

"I still can't believed that you're a Veela and that bastard Myera didn't even say anything," He joked, mocking glaring at a giggling Myera who waved at them.

Shaking his head slightly, Hadrian placed Harry down on the floor then reconnected their hands.

"Let's get to your Vault," He murmured, pulling the boy with him towards the archway where it glower red briefly then white as they entered.

 _'I can't wait to discover everything else!'_  Harry thought excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought that I'd at least try and update! I hope you guys forgive me for the short chapter but the next one will be longer, promise.


	4. Trouble Keeping Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Hadrian and Harry visit Harry's Vault and to say that they are surprised is an understatement. Being a Veela with two Mates can be too much but with Hadrian's help, Harry copes. Follow them as they shop for Harry's School equipment.

Harry grinned when Hadrian squeezed his hand as if to tell him to control himself.

Hadrian looked down at Harry and smiled at the look of wonder on the other boy's face. "I know you're excited but try and tone it down a bit," He said softly.

Harry nodded in understanding but he was still grinning and practically skipped down the hallways which would ultimately lead them to his Vault; he watched as bright green arrows lead them down the hallway.

"What are those arrows for?" He asked curiously.

Hadrian furrowed his eyebrows before understanding dawned on him.

"Ohh... You mean the markers. Well, they're there so that the customers don't have to rely on the employees to lead them to their Vaults. It's attuned to the customer who requests to see their vaults and it shows them where the location of their Vault is."

Harry's eyes widened in wonder but smiled when Hadrian snorted.

"Don't judge," He said with a pout.

Hadrian only shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm not judging. It's good to see the look of wonder of your face," He responded, chuckling at the blush which stained Harry's face.

"So... How do you feel about being a father?" He asked curiously.

Hadrian's steps faltered for a second before continuing.

"Well... I'm very surprised and a bit angry that Kelly kept this from me but the happiness overthrows the anger and I'm just excited. I can't wait until they're born. I can't wait to be a father. Kelly and I never really talked about it but I know that he always wanted a baby," He replied, not minding that Harry was only eleven years old, he was still someone to talk to and seems like he would understand just what he meant.

Harry nodded in understanding before a large smile enveloped his face.

"Does this mean that I have a cousin?" He asked excitedly.

Hadrian grinned down at him. "What do you think it mean then?"

Harry squealed and hugged Hadrian tightly.

"Yay! I have a cousin!" He bellowed happily running along the corridor, following the markers with a grinning Hadrian behind him.

* * *

**Kellerian Gaunt (Kelly)**

Kelly groaned before sprinting towards the bathroom only to empty his stomach as soon as he opened the toilet seat; he was three months along and he still had morning sickness which wasn't normal as far as he was concerned.

He already went to a Healer and He couldn't detect anything abnormal about the pregnancy, but something told him that it had to do with his and Hadrian's creature status.

He wanted to tell his husband so badly but he didn't know how the other man would react as they never talked about children, but Kelly could tell that the other man knew how much he wanted a big family.

He got up off the floor and flushed the toilet before using a freshening charm on his mouth to get rid of the vomit smell and taste.

"Oh... Give me a break," He said, a frown on his face as he eyed the Eagle Owl looking straight at him from it's perch on the window sill.

He rolled his eyes at the look which the Owl was giving him before he walked forward and plucked the letter from it's beak ignoring that the glamour around his stomach dropped and revealed his already growing belly which made him look around 5 months pregnant, how he was bale to hide it from his husband was a mystery.

He raised an eyebrow at the expensive-looking parchment then unrolled it, slowly reading the contents.

**To the Headmasters of Sudoku Academy,**

**My name is Lord Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Most Honorable and Prestigious House of Malfoy and I am writing you to request that my son Draconis Malfoy be accepted into your Most Prestigious School. I have always heard good reviews about your school from my acquaintances and only ask that you give my son the opportunity to become a part of your school. My Owl will wait for a response, until then, I bid thee adieu.**

**Respectively Yours,**

**Lord Lucius Malfoy**

**Head of the Most Honorable and Prestigious House of Malfoy.**

Kelly snorted then crumpled the parchment and tossing it in the trash where it was immediately incinerated; he then summoned some parchment and ink to him so he could respond to the pompous letter sent by the equally pompous man.

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

**I regret to inform you that our school does not accept Average wizards like those from Britain at our school. While you may be a Pure-blood of High standing, we cannot grant you the permission that you seek. I am humbly sorry for the inconvenience but rules are rules.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Headmaster Kellerian Gaunt.**

He smirked and tied the letter to the owl and watched as it flew away. The Malfoys had always written for permission to allow their spawns to become students and were always denied. They tend to like throwing their many titles at them to get them to grant access but were always denied. He felt happy to be the one to respond to their little demand.

Oh, he wasn't stupid, the letter seemed innocent but he knew a demand interlaced with a warning when he saw it. throwing their titles and whatever at them was the warning and the demand was the repetition the man kept using.

He smiled then plopped down in is chair and rubbed his belly with a groan when the baby delivered a harsh kick to his bladder.

"Have mercy on your Mommy, will you," He pleaded then smiled as he saw a hand pressing against his belly.

"Mommy's little baby," He cooed softly then smiled as he felt the little Magical spike.

* * *

**Dumbledore**

Dumbledore opened his eyes then looked around the room in confusion then sat up as quickly as he could as he saw the woman bustling towards him.

"Is everything alright, Albus? I managed to stop the bleeding in your head but some of the blood pooled around your brain before I was able to remove it, but you're doing okay now... Are you doing okay, Albus?" She asked worriedly, a frown marring her features.

Albus looked at her in confusion and it was his reply that made her faint.

"Who is Albus, my dear?"

* * *

**With Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius sneered at Narcissa as she coddled his one and only heir Draco; he immediately stalked over to them and spoke coldly to them both.

"Narcissa," He started silkily. "If you would cease turning my son into a pansy it would be much appreciated... Draconis go to your room!"

Draco looked at him with hurt in his eyes before he turned around and briskly walked away.

Narcissa glared at him before hissing out, "That was uncalled for, Lucius."

Lucius only raised and eyebrow at her then smirked.

"Uncalled for or not, you are not turning my boy into some kind of girl. I demand that you cease your coddling of him and allow him to be the man that he is suppose to be."

Narcissa chuckled mirthlessly.

"Like the man you're suppose to be, Lucius? We both know that Draco is a Submissive and so are you, so it would be hypocritical of you to demand anything."

Lucius only sneered at her before replying coldly, "I may be a Submissive, Narcissa, but I assure you that I don't just bend over for any man who shows interest in me. I will not allow my son to be weak and let anyone order him around. He is supposed to be strong-willed and not like the pansy you're making him to be."

Narcissa only glared at him then huffed and walk away ignoring the cold laughter of her 'husband' which followed her out of the room.

"Annoying bitch," He murmured before he turned around and began walking to his office, awaiting his owl which he had sent to Sudoku to apply Draco.

He didn't want his son going to some backwater school like Hogwarts when there were much better options available like Sudoku Academy.

He hoped that they would accept his son so that the Dark Lord wouldn't gain access to him but with the threats he put in it, he doubted that they would accept and add to the fact that they were notorious to not accepting British Wizards and Witches.

"Somehow, I doubt that they would accept. So... That leaves Durmstrang and Hogwarts. I can't allow Draco to go to Durmstrang or the Dark Lord would get too many supporters there so Hogwarts really is my only option," He murmured with a sigh.

* * *

**With Hadrian and Harry**

Finally arriving at his Vault, Harry could only stare in shock at the the medium sized portal which opened as soon as he stopped.

"This... This is my Vault?" He asked blankly.

Hadrian chuckled before replying, "Haha... No, Harry. your Vault is inside the portal. Just step through. I'll be right behind you."

Harry looked at him skeptically before breathing deeply and stepping inside the dark blue portal only to gasp in shock when he saw the inside of his Vault.

The Walls were a white cobblestone with many ground to ceiling white pillars connecting it while the floor was pure granite.  **(I don't feel like describing it much since I know people would just skip over the useless dribble.)**

Harry's eyes widened exceptionally when he saw the mountains of Gold, Silver and Bronze.

"Whoa! Look at all that Gold!"

Hadrian chuckled behind him and placed one of his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Those are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts... Wizarding Money. The Galleons are the Gold ones, Sickles are the Silver and Knuts are the Bronze ones. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, 29 Knuts in a Sickle and 493 Knuts to a Galleon."

Harry nodded and smiled at Hadrian before rushing off and throwing himself in one of the piles of Galleons.

"Woo hoo!"

Hadrian only shook his head in exasperation but he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Are you going to spend the entire day doing that?" He asked, amusement coloring his voice.

Harry looked up at him then blushed before he quickly stood up and beckoned him closer.

"Let's go explore," He whispered excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be longer. I am going to start updating more since Completes us is almost completed and my school is giving break so yay for longer and frequent chapters and to the incoming end of Complete Us.  
> Please comment a leave a Kudos, even bookmark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter cause there will be more to come.


End file.
